


Cold

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Common Cold, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Kagome gets a cold. Sesshoumaru is clueless as to how human illnesses work.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Canon SessKag - Post-Canon, SessKag Fluff - Hurt/Comfort





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naqaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naqaashi/gifts).



The world was all shiny and new and Kagome was seeing everything in a rose-tinted hue. 

If someone had told her, years ago, that she would one day be together with  _ Sesshoumaru _ , she wouldn't have believed them.

Some mornings, when she woke up cuddled close next to him, the warm weight of his arm a comfort around her waist, she still couldn't believe it.

Because of all the giddiness of this new and budding relationship, Kagome missed all the warning signs.

She only realised what was going on, when she woke that morning; her throat sore, her right nostril hopelessly clogged and her head all woozy and weird as if someone had stuffed it full with cotton balls.

Kagome let out a groan, the sound leaving her lips hoarse and pitiful.

She felt the futon move as Sesshoumaru shifted, could all but feel the tension radiating off of him as he was alerted to something being wrong.

Because she didn't want him to worry, she tried for a light tone – which failed miserably as her voice had become a thin rasp.

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's just a cold."

Sesshoumaru did not find this reassuring at all if the dark scowl on his brow was any indication. His golden eyes were scrutinising every inch of her, as if to make sure himself that she was all right.

"A cold," he finally repeated after a moment, his head tilted in the way he sometimes did when he was confused.

Kagome found it adorable.

"Yes. You know," she prompted him, tried for a smile.

And was met with a blank stare.

"I do not know," Sesshoumaru said, deadpan.

Kagome blinked. Tried to get her hazy cotton ball brain to focus. 

How could he not know about colds? 

Even if demons were impervious to common illnesses like it, he had spent months travelling around with Rin, and children and illnesses were like honey and flies. 

Had the girl never really got sick? Was it because she'd been resurrected by Tenseiga? Or maybe Rin hadn't wanted to be a bother and just hadn't told Sesshoumaru if she was feeling sick? Or maybe, they'd had so little contact with other humans that she'd been safe from most germs and viruses floating around.

Whatever the reason, it now posed Kagome with a dilemma.

"A cold is a very common illness," she explained. "Mostly seasonal. It'll last for a few days and then I'll be fine again."

Sesshoumaru stared.

Kagome started coughing.

That was a big mistake, because Sesshoumaru jumped up from the futon, rushed to the door, and started to yell for the servants. 

He demanded extra quilts to be bought, for a wide array of medicines to be prepared, for a healer to be fetched  _ this very second _ , one familiar with human illnesses.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome tried to call out but her voice broke.

Instantly, he was by her side again, his arms wrapping around her to support her.

Since it was right there, Kagome let her head rest against his shoulder.

"I do not need a healer," she told him.

"You are ill," Sesshoumaru replied, insistent. The look in his eyes was intense and maybe a little deranged.

"It's a very mild illness and it'll pass soon."

"I do not care. I am not taking the risk –"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome cut in, more forceful. 

She raised her hand to cup his cheek, ran her thumb along the magenta stripes adorning it.

The growl that had been building up in Sesshoumaru's throat died.

"I've had a cold at least once a year for the past ten years or so. Trust me. I don't need a healer and I'll be fine. Now please stop panicking because there are things that you can do to help me."

He closed his eyes. His head dipped forward, his forehead coming to rest against hers, cool against her feverish skin.

"Anything," he said, his voice a deep, soothing rumble in her ears. "I will do anything."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The first time Kagome had come down with a cold during their life together, Sesshoumaru had been beside himself. He had worried and fretted and fussed over her, until she was close to losing her damn mind. 

(Her words, not his. Sesshoumaru did not  _ fuss _ , merely show apt and perfectly proportionate concern.)

Once Kagome had started to feel better, he had finally calmed down.

The second time it had happened, he still had been alarmed, but had been able to be of use and had helped nurse Kagome back to health.

Now, when his mate woke up, complaining of a sore throat, he was an old hand at treating common colds.

He rolled to his side, laid his hand gently on Kagome's forehead. She sighed at the contact, her eyes fluttering shut.

Her temperature seemed to be up, but not by much, Sesshoumaru assessed. His long hair slid off his shoulders and whispered against the futon as he bent to press a quick kiss on that forehead.

Then, he got up and carefully tucked Kagome back in, draping his mokomoko on top of the quilted blanket for good measure.

First, he brought in the brazier, filled with fresh coal, and carefully placed it near the futon where he insisted Kagome would stay resting. She rolled her eyes at him but settled in with a sigh.

He gave her shoulder a pat in passing, then left the room once again.

This time, he came back with rice porridge, miso soup, warm honey and willow bark tea. He set the breakfast tray by the futon and sat back to sip his own morning tea while his hawk-eyed stare made sure Kagome ate and drank every last drop.

The first few times, he’d actually attempted to feed her himself, but his mate had soon disabused him of that notion.

Once the breakfast was finished, he took out the emptied dishes and then took a seat by the futon and unfurled a scroll of collected poetry.

He read aloud to her and she listened and dozed.

He plied her with more tea and warm honey, then settled back to read.

When the sun was starting to set, the room lit now by the flickering flames of the paper lanterns, with the freshly stoked brazier giving out a warm glow, all the tea and honey Sesshoumaru had made sure Kagome poured down her throat seemed to have worked.

He’d set down the poetry scroll hours ago and was now telling her a story from his childhood. She had rolled over on the futon, her head now resting in his lap. Her eyes were closed, her dark hair tousled over his thighs. Her brow felt cooler to touch, Sesshoumaru noted as he idly stroked her head. Her face didn’t seem so pale either.

Relief filled his heart, and he bent down to press his forehead against hers.

In the begin, the thought of having a human mate, when knowing how susceptible they were to the various ills, had clutched Sesshoumaru in black terror.

But now, he had learned what resilience resided in the human body and knew that while Kagome might succumb to a mere cold now and then, she would quickly return back to full health.

And Sesshoumaru would be there by her side through it all, taking care of her when she needed him the most.

  
  
  



End file.
